


Friends and Crushes

by linaharutaka



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheerleader AU, F/F, Human AU, kyoryu, ummmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linaharutaka/pseuds/linaharutaka
Summary: So, I love kyoryu's cheerleader au (https://kyoryu.tumblr.com/post/188166698607/im-so-sorry-i-just-made-you-scroll-through-this) so MUCH that I wanted to write about it. Edit, she made more doodles ! (https://kyoryu.tumblr.com/post/188338988372/more-doodles-of-the-cheerleaders-au-because-i-have) Please support her !!!! Also, I did draw some fanart of it~ (https://linaharutaka.tumblr.com/post/188344667317/click-for-better-quality-i-wanted-to-draw) anyway ENJOY I GUESS----





	Friends and Crushes

Another day was just starting.

It was barely 6:30 A.M., and Peeps -as Spinel nicknamed her- was slowly opening her eyes to her alarm. It wasn’t a special song, it was one of the default sounds, but it was a simple melody played by a guitar and a piano with some birds chirping in the background. 

Though this wasn’t exactly spring, we were mid october. 

Pink sat and stared at the void for a while, and was thinking about how her day was going to go. What was the first period again…?

Oh right. Sundays start with math class. And math class is great.

Not because of the class itself -Pink wasn’t very bad at math, but she wasn’t in love with it either- but because it meant she was sitting next to Spinel. 

Well, to be frank, they’ve always sat close to each other in some way, no matter the classes, but now it’s not the same. After all, she proved herself to their cheerleader team -which Pink belonged to- and well, Pink was very impressed. After a little bit of pushing, Spinel finally decided to join the team. Maybe Pink’s pretty smile helped. Let’s say that “Peeps” was also pretty interested in Spinel and was really looking forward to seeing her.

When these thoughts came to her, Pink’s energy was restored and got up frantically, with a very cheesy and excited smile on her face. Yes, today was going to be fun.

First of all, she took a shower, then got dressed. She was wearing jeans with a dark roll-neck sweater, as well as a light cardigan. As for her shoes, pastel pink sneakers would do the job. And the final touch : earrings that looked like a pink bow. 

She started to boil some water to make some herbal tea, and meanwhile, Pink checked her bag to make sure she didn’t forget anything ; her pencil case, her books, her notebooks… But she couldn’t possibly forget her cheerleader outfit, or else… 

She shuddered at the thought. Yellow was a terrifying leader. At least Spinel knows what she’s doing. Well, seems to.

The tea was ready, and she gulped it with some milk and sugar to soften it. After that, she brushed her teeth, put some cream on her face and put on some make up too. After all, she did want to look pretty today. Why you ask? Answering that would be embarrassing, leave her alone.

Well, looks like it was time to go. She grabbed her two bags -the school one and the practice one-, and started to walk to school.

Pink took her earbuds from her pocket, and plugged them to her phone, and played some music as she was happily trotting towards her school.

A bunch of people were already there, being outside or inside, some were alone, some were chatting in groups. It felt nice. 

Trees were forming shadows, but the sunrays managed to dye the school in orange, while occasional red leaves were blown in the air faintly.

Pink could definitely see the appeal of fall, but she was more of a spring person. 

She stood in front of the main entrance, and her gaze was raking the place. 

“She is gonna be here any minute now…”

Her face lightens up when she finally sees Spinel appearing in the school ground. The pigtailed girl was listening to music and looked quite grumpy, and she seemed to have some dark circles too. Maybe did she go to sleep late… again. 

She was also holding her two bags : the school bag was on a shoulder, while the sports one was on the other. It wasn’t very convenient, was it?

When Spinel finally notices Pink -who was now waving at her with a cheeky smile-, she removed her earbuds. 

A little smile appeared on Spinel’s face and raised her hand as a response to Pink’s waving.

“Heya, peeps,”

She says, while having her hands in her black sweater’s pockets.

“Hi.”

Answers the brown haired girl, her smile still up to her ears.

A small silence was established, but luckily, Pink broke it by saying,

“You look tired today, are you okay?”

Spinel just sighs, and groans ,“My neighbors decided to throw a party last night, and they blasted music all night.”

“Oh, that’s pretty sucky.”

“Yeah, don’t you LOVE listening to Michael Jackson for about two hours.”

“Aw…”

“Seriously! It’s the third time this month. I can blast music too! We’ll see who will fall asleep at 3 in the morning now!”

Spinel was starting to look pretty angry now.

Pink was surprised Spinel was planning revenge that soon, but she thought it was pretty cool, in some way.

“Hope they like electro swing.”, added the tired student, while chuckling.

Pink giggled, “You might make them happy by doing that, after all, who doesn’t like electro swing…”

“Well, maybe my neighbors after I play Lone Digger for the 11th time in a row.”

They both laughed and they got inside, after all, class was going to start soon.

“Hey, your buns look pretty great today Peeps,” said Spinel out of the blue, in a kittenish tone.

The concerned girl blushed and baffled, “Oh, thank you haha… Are they better than usual?”

Now Pink was worried her buns were looking weird until now, and that only today they seemed to look decent. Crap, is it really the case?

“Uhh”, Spinel started, seemingly losing her cool, “They always look great, I guess I just wanted to say that for some reason… um…”

Hm, things are awkward. Quick, change the topic!

Pink laughed in embarrassment, “Well that’s a very nice thing to say, thank you. Your pigtails look pretty cute too.”

Spinel reacted pretty suddenly, “Are you kidding? I did them in like, three seconds and a half. They’re awful.”

“I don’t think they are”, smiled Pink. “They look funny. I like it”

“They’re not supposed to look funny!” Spinel said jokingly, before adding, softly, “...But thanks.”

She was touching her hair nervously, and looked a little bit more timid than earlier.

But suddenly, someone spoke.

“Pink? Where were you? We were waiting for you inside!”

A familiar voice, Yelllow’s, could be heard from behind. She was accompanied by Blue, who was also looking at her phone.

“Oh, hey guys! Sorry, I was waiting for Spinel outside haha…”

Pink blushed faintly when she answered, but she didn’t get any teasing from Yellow or even Blue. All she had was an answer from the cheerleading leader,

“Oh. Alright.”

The bell rang and Pink told the other two girls, “I’ll see you guys later, good luck for class!”

But Yellow and Blue were already walking away. Blue looked at her for a second, and continued her way.

On the other hand, Spinel and Pink entered the class. Like always, they sat next to each other.

Pink asked, out of curiosity, “You did the assignment, right?”

Spinel’s jaw opened but nothing came out.

“…right?”

Why was Pink asking that? She knew what Spinel’s face meant. It meant “Nope”.

The only sound that came from Spinel’s mouth was “Nope.” And while Pink was impressed of her predicting abilities, she wasn’t very happy for Spinel.

Pink whispered, “Okay, maybe the teacher is just gonna take only a few ones, and not everyone’s? Maybe is it not even graded…”

Spinel slowly bent over her desk and put her head inside her elbows, and grumbled.

“God, I hope so… Urgh…”

Pink’s face was empathic, but also desperate. Spinel needed to pay more attention to class. Well, she also dealt with her neighbors’ music last night…

The bun haired girl still hoped the teacher wasn’t going to ask for Spinel’s homework, because she didn’t really want her to get grounded, and therefore having a bad day. 

The teacher announced that he was going to take some assignments to evaluate them, and Pink was holding her paper really tight. When the teacher walked past the girls’ desk, Pink, in a moment of devotion, energetically gave her paper to the teacher. After all, maybe by doing so, the teacher wouldn’t care about the girl next to her -who was still crossing her arms, her face shoved inside them.

The teacher looked surprised, “Oh, thank you for your dedication, Pink. I’ll remember your efforts for sure,” and smiled.

But then, the man looked at Pink’s desk neighbor, and opened his mouth,

Pink was afraid; was her act useless?

“Spinel?”

She did her best. Now the situation is ruined. She wasn’t able to save Spinel’s day. God, was she even useful for something?

But to her surprise, the teacher didn’t ask for her assignment, “Are you feeling alright?”

Pink was positively surprised.

“If you feel sick, you can always go to the nurse’s office.”

Spinel weakly raised her head, and answered, “I’m fine, thanks…”

The teacher simply said, “Alright then.”

Pink pearl was relieved he didn’t ask for the assignment. But then…

“Anyway, can I have your assignment, Spinel?”

Lesson learned : never hope too much, the universe will disappoint you and your crush.

\---------------

“I’m too tired for this, man.”

Spinel had now to do the assignment, but another one in bonus too as a punishment. That was unfair, but that’s how it went.

It was break, and the two girls were sitting on a bench. Spinel was eating her third energy bar, while whining, “This and the neighbors. I swear someone is trying to end me. I’m sure it’s Yellow.”

“Huh? Why Yellow?”

“I’m one thousand percent sure she’s salty because I’m better at pirouetting than her.”

Pink laughed, and added,

“No way. She can’t influence your existence like that. Well, I sure hope she can’t…”

As usual, the school was crowded with teenagers coming back from classes, trying to regain the energy they lost in the process.

They saw Yellow and Blue, next to a tree. They weren’t talking or chatting.

Spinel waved at them, but she only got a stare from Yellow, who of course, didn’t wave back.

Spinel told Pink, “Hey, should we go keep them company?”

Pink looked at Spinel, and wasn’t really focusing on what she was saying.

She could help Spinel with her assignments, and maybe invite her home to do the homework… After all, what if the neighbors were making noise again? By doing so, Pink was making sure Spinel was sleeping well… and maybe, before that, they could go to that sweet new diner in town…

Pink was in too deep, and Spinel waved her hand in front of her eyes.

“Uh, Pink? Are you here?”

Pink blinked and, bashfully answered, 

“Oh, uh, yeah, sorry. Haha…”

Looking pensive, Spinel asked,

“…Are you okay? Is there something on your mind?”

Well, “something” wouldn’t be the accurate word, it would be better to say “someone”.

“Uhh, no, no I’m fine, really! Sorry. Anyway, did you say something?”

Spinel looked doubtful, but in a blink of an eye, her facial expression changed radically, and she finally said, “Oh, okay then. And uh, yeah, I asked if you wanted us to go see Yellow and Blue, over there.”

Pink answered, “Oh, well, I like it here…”

Spinel just blinked, but before she could say anything, the break ended.

No more love on the run.

\---------------

“Spinel, you’re seriously gonna get caught one day…”

“Aw come on, they’re not gonna ground someone taking a second chocolate milk carton…”

Finally, lunch at last.

Spinel and Pink were sitting at Yellow’s table, that was also Blue’s, and probably Pearl’s as well. Even though Pearl was too busy flirting with the quarterback, Amethyst, a few tables away.

Yellow was looking sharp as ever, and was angrily eating her salad. We could hear some grumbling, that seemed to talk about Pearl missing practice and not being serious about cheerleading.

Blue, on the other end, was on her phone, and chuckling. Yellow was occasionally looking at her from the corner of her eyes. Seriously, when will she do the move?

Well, that was Pink’s opinion, but it’s true that she isn’t doing much either.

Spinel was proudly sipping her second chocolate milk carton, and Pink was already done with her meal.

She did want to spend more time with her, but the words were stuck in the back of her throat and weren’t getting out. Never. So all she could do was sit here, at her empty plate, and think.

Well, if she did ask Spinel to come at her place to study, would it be weird? Yeah, probably. Maybe Spinel would be like “I don’t need no help” or “Can’t we do that at my place?” and well, she guessed going to her place was pretty nice too…

“…nk?”

She was also pretty curious about how she decorated her room. Would it be full of music band posters? Would it be minimalistic? What if she secretly had plushes in her closet…

“…Pink?”

Wait, was someone calling her?

“…Um, Pink?”

Indeed, she was being requested.

And by Spinel. Again.

“Oh, I know what’s going on. You have a crush, don’t you, Pink.” 

Spinel said this extremely delicate sentence with a smirk, and Pink, who felt pointed out, became really warm and red.

“Wha- No! That’s not it!”

That was it.

“So you too? Everybody is gonna leave because of their girlfriends? Come on Pink! Be serious! You signed a contract!”

Said Yellow, who clearly didn’t get over Pearl’s shift of friends.

Pink was even more embarrassed, and said, overwhelmed and genuinely confused,

“What ?! Wha-who are you even talking about?!”

“If you don’t care about cheerleading, then don’t bother coming! It’s as simple as that!”

“But, I DO care about it, Yellow. I love it! Why would you think we would leave because of stuff like crushes? You’re being ridiculous!”

Pink wasn’t really helping, but she was hurt that she was accused of some sort of betrayal.

“Oh, so I’M the ridiculous one. Well, what about YOU go with the MASCOT since we’re not good enough for you, “PEEPS”! ” yelled Yellow.

Technically, Spinel wasn’t really the mascot anymore, but that wasn’t something too important at the moment.

“Who made you think this way, Yellow?! Why are you like this?! Just tell us! Wow, I thought having crushes would usually make people all nice and fluttery but apparently that’s not your case!” said Pink, while weirdly gesturing towards Blue.

Yellow was breathing heavily. She looked at Pearl, who was a dozen of meters away.

“You know what? Screw you. Screw all of you.”

Some people turned around to see what was going on.

“Whoah, hey there. Let’s calm down for a bit.”

Started Spinel, frowning.

“Shut up, Spinel.” said Yellow between her teeth.

“Hey, don’t say that. She didn’t do anything. Who hurt you, Yellow?!”

“Aww, P-Pearl, you’re protecting your new little wife ! What about going out with her instead of us, wouldn’t it be nice and better than being with the others who, unlike you, work hard and make efforts?!”

Wrong name.

When Yellow realized what, she gasped.

“Well, since everyone seems to hate me and cheerleading so much, no practice for today.”

And with this sentence, she took her tray and went away.

Realizing that she maybe went a bit too overboard, Pink got up and tried to catch up to Yellow, but the girl started to walk faster, and Pink felt even worse.

Why did she say that?

Come on, that was unfair. 

But still, Yellow shouldn’t be freaking out about people having lives! 

And Pearl didn’t even miss practice once, she was late sometimes, yes, but she was still committed.

They all are…

Pink hid her face with her hands and sighed. 

Today wasn’t at all going to be a good day, was it?

\---------------

It was the last hour of class, and Pink has been silently sad-looking for the whole afternoon. Of course Spinel knew why.

“I gotta say, I don’t see why that matters so much for Yellow. Pearl never skipped practice anyway.”

Pink didn’t answer, and was trying to answer her geography questions instead.

Spinel didn’t bother pushing the conversation further, and went back to her exercises.

But then, after a while, Pink murmured, “I don’t know. She hasn’t been answering my texts. Oh god, do you think she’s gonna throw me out?”

The teacher in the back of the class loudly said “Shhhh!” and Spinel got closer to Pink so that she could talk to her,

“ I just think she’s upset. She can’t get rid of you, you’re like, the best after me and Pearl.”

Well, at least Spinel tried to cheer her up.

“All of that is kinda my fault though. I was the one to introduce the topic and all…”

“You’ve already apologized, it’s fine. I’m the one who screwed up.”

Enhance a small, but heavy silence.

“Hey, Pink…”

Pink turned to Spinel.

“Don’t feel too bad about it, alright? You guys will talk it out.”

Pink smiled faintly, but her smile disappeared quickly after.

Finally, the bell rang.

Now, there were chances Pink could see Yellow again, and talk to her, and apologize, and just fix the whole situation she created. She didn’t want the cheerleader team to be caught in drama, or to end. So it was up to her to make things right.

When Spinel and Pink got out of class, their eyes brushed the schoolyard to see if Yellow -or even Blue- was around. 

“Gosh, do you think she went home?”

“So quickly? No way. It just rang.”

“That may sound dumb but…maybe she’s waiting for us at the gym?”

“Yep, that’s what I was thinking. Let’s check it out.”

\---------------

The grand, intimidating gymnasium was slowly dyed in orange.

Only one figure was standing in the middle of the building ; Pearl.

“Oh, hi Pink. And hello Spinel. Do you know where the others are? I just came in and I gotta say, it IS weird to be the first one in.”

Pink and Spinel looked at each other, the first girl said,

“We’ve been looking for Yellow and we thought she would be here but…”

Pearl raised her eyebrow.

“Why were you looking for Yellow? Is it that surprising that she’d be here? It’s practice.”

Spinel looked at Pink as a way to ask if she could talk about what happened.

“Well, basically, we had a fight during lunch and Yellow cancelled practice out of anger. So…”

Pearl put her hand in front of her mouth.

“Oh.”

Spinel grimaced, “Yeah…”

Pink sighed and added, “So she isn’t answering my messages, and she isn’t here either. Wow, I really messed u…”

Suddenly, a loud noise could be heard from the main entrance : the door was being opened.

A soft, familiar voice said, “See? I told you they would be here.”

Blue and Yellow were now in the gym.

Yellow stood there, silent.

“So, looks like you don’t really listen to me after all…”

She looked a bit grumpy, and walked towards the three girls that arrived before Blue and her.

Yellow started to say something but her words became quieter and quieter. She was basically mumbling in an incomprehensive way.

Blue, who was next to her, patted her on the shoulder and said “Come on.”

Yellow looked at her, then opened her mouth,

“OKAY, uhhh, I’m sorry, I’m more attached to cheerleading than you guys are-“

Blue elbowed her, and wasn’t smiling anymore.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry about earlier. I’ve been a…jerk.”

Everyone was silent, but Yellow got irrited.

“What, aren’t you gonna say anything? I apologized. Now it’s… your turn.”

Blue followed, “Yellow.”

“What? I’m not the bad guy here.”

The black haired girl responded, “There are no bad guys. Now explain why you were mad.”

But Yellow couldn’t seem to be okay with that order.

“Wh-What?! No way I’m doing that. I said I was sorry. Can we move on.”

Blue stared at her-even if it’s hard to see her eyes-, and a small silence appeared. 

Yellow sighed, grumbled, and looked at her feet.

“I’ve been feeling sad because Pearl wasn’t hanging out with us anymore because she’s with her girlfriend and the other one and it’s hard because I like being with her so I don’t want to lose you guys either. Whatever…”

Dot dot dot.

“Actually, can you repeat that?” said Spinel, while grabbing her phone.

“NO! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!”

Pearl was probably at her strangest point in her life.

“I-I don’t have a girlfriend, I have no idea what you’re talking about Yello-“

Everyone stared at her, and she coughed.

“Um… so, if I understand correctly, you are saying that you...miss me?”

Now these were the words that made Yellow so embarrassed that she squealed.

She was moving her foot out of shyness.

Blue was patting her on the back, and said, “There you go. Don’t you feel better now?”

Yellow just answered, after a while, “Whatever.”

But Pearl wanted to add something, “Well, I’m mostly surprised because you act so annoyed with me and… well, everyone, really. Is it just some kind of…mask you’re hiding behind?”

Yellow just said, “That’s enough psychoanalysis for today, thank you.”

The ginger cheerleader didn’t open her mouth again.

Though, Pink was the one who spoke again, “Also, I’m sorry about what I said. About Blue. That was a douche move.”

Blue just giggled, and said, “Oh, don’t worry. It’s solved.”

Yellow quietly said, “Stop, this is embarrassing. I don’t want them to know.”

Unfortunately, it was pretty obvious.

Pearl spoke again, “And Yellow, you have to understand that just because I made other friends doesn’t mean I’m going to let you down. You guys are still part of my friends.”

Yellow just stayed silent, before mumbling, “…Yeah…I know…Sorry…”

The blonde cheerleader sighed, and continued, “I shouldn’t be making a big deal out of these things. I mean, Pearl never missed practice anyway…”

Pink and Spinel smiled.

Pearl, who was very confused, shared her thoughts.

“Wow, Yellow, you’re so considerate now. I’m not sure I can be used to that.”

The concerned one frowned and rolled her eyes.

Then, Yellow looked at Blue, who was standing behind her.

“Well uh, someone did share good advice.”

Blue smiled softly.

“You’re welcome.”

Then, she was followed by Spinel,

“Yeah, look what you did to her. She’s all soft now. What’s next, a group hug?”

Well, that happened.

It was very awkward and Yellow was very uncomfortable.

Afterwards, when everyone got apart, Yellow clapped her hands, and announced,

“Now come on, we’ve got some practice to do.”

But Pink suddenly spoke, again, “…Can I just ask something before we start?”

Everyone looked at her, and Yellow answered, “Uh, yeah.”

Pink breathed in, and said,

“I thought maybe… we could all hang out tonight, at the new diner in town. Would you guys be up for that?”

**Author's Note:**

> 😳😳😳😳


End file.
